fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Logan
Logan is the primary (although ersatz) antagonist of the first half of Fable III. He is the tyrannical ruler of the Kingdom of Albion after the death of his parent, the Hero of Bowerstone, and is the Hero of Brightwall's older brother. Inside Xbox: Fable III - Just can't wait to be King? He is seen as a tyrant due to his treatment of the kingdom. For example, his decisions allowed Reaver to bolster the workforce by introducing child labour. He was said to "value industry over human suffering". Role as King Logan takes over from his Heroic parent as monarch shortly after his/her death, and his lead advisor is Walter. He becomes a tyrant to the people of Albion; an early example in the game of this is when he orders protesters at the castle to be killed on a whim. It is revealed that Logan once visited the kingdom of Aurora on an expedition four years ago. There, he discovered the Darkness and the Crawler. All of his men were slain and he was almost killed himself, but he was rescued by Kalin, the new leader of the city. He promised the Aurorans that he would protect them from the darkness. Upon his return home, Theresa appears and tells him that this darkness will come for Albion in the next five years. This revelation changed him from a just ruler to a tyrant, as he was forced to make cruel decisions to save the kingdom from certain destruction. He also breaks ties with Aurora in order to keep Albion safe. When revolutionaries protest in front of the castle, he orders them killed. His brother/sister enters and demands Logan to stop the killings. Logan, feeling betrayed by his own blood, makes his sibling choose between the lives of his/her friend (Elise or Elliot) or the lives of the riot leaders. Whatever the decision made, the Hero decides to leave the castle with Walter to lead a revolution for the crown. When the revolution happens and Logan sees his sibling when they burst into the castle, Logan immediately surrenders. After the revolution takes place, Logan is put on trial and explains why he acted as he did. If you decide to spare Logan, he admits that he is glad to be rid of the throne. You meet him once more at Walter's memorial where he admits you did what he thought impossible and saved the kingdom without being cruel. Whether you raised the money for your army or not, he is still impressed that the kingdom still stands. It seems that he is not morally unsound, but was forced to make drastic sacrifices in trying to protect Albion from a greater evil. He later leaves Albion to parts unknown to make amends for his transgressions, knowing that its safety is in good hands. Relationship with the Hero Despite being a tyrannical ruler and generally being cold and suspicious towards most people, Logan seems to genuinely care for his younger sibling. The act of making the Hero choose between the group of demonstration leaders and Elise/Elliot could be interpreted as an attempt to show the Hero what difficult choices a king must make, and through that make the Hero understand his reasoning in order to gain his/her respect for what Logan is doing. This is shown, when, after the Hero has responded to the ultimatum and states that they will never forgive Logan, he replies "Good. Then you will never forget it", which emphasises that he is doing it to teach the Hero. Furthermore, during the revolution when the Hero and Walter corner Logan in the castle Logan draws his sword as they come in, but then sheaths it and surrenders once he sees his sibling. He also mentions that "My brother/sister deserves to know the truth." and that "You have finally become the man/woman I always wished you to be." After Logan is dethroned, if he is spared he is thankful and even proud of the Hero for taking the throne. Quotes Trivia *Logan was first shown in the E3 trailer released on June 14th, 2010. *He is voiced by Michael Fassbender. *He is the first of the ''Fable Hero siblings to be male rather than female (Theresa and Rose). *The name Logan means "hollow" in Gaelic, possibly referring to his tyrannical ways. The Gaelic usage of "hollow" refers to a canyon or crevasse, which may be used to explain the scars that decorate his lower face. *In The Launch Trailer he is shown to be wearing the current Crown of Albion. *Apparently Logan commissioned a set of hammers called Trollblight in his successful campaign to exterminate every last Troll in Albion. *Once the player becomes King/Queen of Albion, Logan can be executed for his actions; though it may be seen as justified, the player will lose 100 morality points for having him executed. On the other hand, the player will gain 100 if they choose to pardon Logan. If pardoned, he will appear at Walter's memorial service after the Crawler is defeated. *His desperation to save Albion is shown by handing control of Bowerstone Industrial over to Reaver. *Theresa claimed that if Albion were to survive, a Hero needed to be on the throne instead of Logan, who would doom it to destruction. This indicates that Logan, unlike his brother/sister, is not a Hero. *After opening the music box, the player will encounter a vision explaining how Logan talks about Albion being his, and how its people shall do as he says, or they will die. He also says, "This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it" Then Theresa makes a remark, "If any part of you still have doubts about a revolution, you have your answer". However, at the end, Logan reveals to the player that he became a tyrant because he wanted to save Albion from the Crawler, and that he was actually glad to be rid of the throne. It is also revealed that Theresa was the one who warned him about the Crawler's inevitable attack on Albion, which caused him to become a tyrant. This could be an oversight on the developers' part, or that it simply means that Theresa was trying to manipulate the player into leading a revolution. **It is also possible that as Theresa claims to have shown the Hero what he or she "needed to hear" in order to gain the throne to save Albion. Logan could have actually been referring to the fact that he would rather see Albion destroyed than surrender it to the Crawler, but without context you are meant to assume he is talking about the revolution. **It is also quite likely that Theresa means that Logan is too incompetent or otherwise handicapped to successfully fight against and defeat The Crawler, and so must be deposed by a more competent leader if Albion is to brave the storm intact. *A portrait furniture piece of Logan can be dug up in the Bowerstone Castle gardens when your dog reaches a high enough exploration skill level. *It is implied that Logan is capable in battle, seeing how he survived a fight against the Crawler on one of his expeditions to Aurora, as well as surviving the final fight between Albion and the Crawler if the Hero chose to spare Logan's life. *The player can find an address from Logan in Bowerstone Industrial, in an alleyway nearby one of the Gnomes. In the voice-over, Logan makes a patriotic yet stern appeal to the citizens of Albion, asking them to ready themselves for war without question. His sentiments seem to be a projection of his own severe sense of duty, summarized in his closing words:'' "... You will give every ounce of strength, and you will offer your very lives if it (Albion) asks for them. And even then you will never cease to be, for as long as Albion lives, then so will you live too."'' *Logan appears to be left-handed. *You get a choice on the status (dead or alive) of Theresa and Logan (who are your in-game siblings) in Fable and Fable III. You also have a lesser (Rose WILL die as part of the storyline) sense of control over Rose's fate, as you may choose to resurrect her. *Even though Logan is seen wearing the crown in the trailer and pictures, he is never seen with it in game. *Logan's facial features and clothes in game-play are slightly different in cut-scenes. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Logan is the King of Spades. *If you spare Logan and he appears at the memorial of Walter, he still wears the King's suit. *Strangely, if you choose to execute Logan, the cutscene depicting his execution by firing squad shows him wearing his same outfit, including the armor on his chest. *Early concept art of Logan, as seen in Lionhead's Fable III video diaries, depicted him having a handlebar moustache. *During the Crawler's final battle, Logan can be seen in the General Good's store window. *There is a statue of Logan at the back of Bowerstone Castle. *The recruiting poster featuring Logan that can be seen during loading screens is based on the Lord Kitchener Wants You recruitment poster of the British Army during World War I. *In the recruiting poster mentioned above, Logan appears much larger in build. He is also wearing a different outfit, his facial hair is more grown and the crown he wears is more pointed. *Logan will say the same line, "You have the choice between life and death," in the beginning and end of the first chapter of the game. The first time will be the choice of killing Elise/Elliot or the protest leaders, and the second time will be the choice to kill Logan or not. *When the hero is escorting Elise/Elliot, she/he will remark "Aren't you lucky having a statue of your brother outside your window...Would give me nightmares." *''"This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it"'' May be a reference to King Louis the Third who said a similar phrase about England. *His outfit seems to be slimmed down version of the King's Suit the player can recieve, however his is much thinner and with slimmer gloves. His overall apperance is thinner and taller than the player can become, even at zero weight and with full Stature. *In the novels acting as sequels to the events of Fable III, it is stated that Logan had been pardoned by his brother. However, his whereabouts after the events of the game are never revealed. Screenshots and images Embargoed until August 17th 12 30CEST 07 jpg.jpg|Logan and his guards 492150 full.jpg|Logan on his throne Logan head.jpg|Logan Loganw.png|Logan (cinematic). Logan_FableIII.jpg|Sinister looking Logan. Logan.jpg|Logan watching the rebels. Logan Statue.jpg|Huge statue of King Logan. Logan-Recruitment-Poster.jpg|Propaganda poster for the recruitment of Logan's army, with artwork of the King. King Logan Character Design.png|Character concept art of King Logan Collectable Painting Logan.png|Logan's Portrait External Links *Gamespot *CVG References {C}es:Logan {C}ru:Logan Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies